hanging_with_nathan_2013fandomcom-20200215-history
Cinder
'Cinder Clark '(April 2016 - April 13th, 2018) was a mouse of Nathan's. She was part of the original 3 mice, and a small part of the 2nd & 3rd Generation. Before the Videos Cinder was born sometime around April 2016. After coming back from the dells, Heather and Seth left the house with the intentions of getting a rodent for Nathan, whose been wanting rodents for a very long time, when Heather was at the pet store, Cinder was one of the three mice chosen. Those purchased would be Jasper, Cinder & Tamale. On the Videos On the videos, Cinder seemed to usually be either by herself, or sleeping with the others. Sometime around October 2016, Cinder got her ear chipped, it is unknown how it happened, but it's assumed by Nathan that Jasper did it. Since the death of Jasper, Cinder's activeness has decreased by a huge amount, but by 2018, her activeness has rose sharply and began like her old self, she mainly spent her time looking after Tamale and sleeping. After Tamale's passing, Nathan moved her into Ringo's former cage temporarily since Nathan got the 3 mice. Nathan has since let the 3 mice and Cinder meet. And the meeting was successful, so Nathan moved Cinder back in her original cage. Cinder passed away on April 13th, 2018, most likely due to old age. Oddly, this was exactly 3 months after Ringo's death. After Tamale died on March 1st, 2018, Cinder was Nathan's longest lived mouse at 592 days in the house (8/30/16 - 4/13/18) all the way until October 26th, 2019 - when Mini Oreo and Bullet surpassed her. Though in terms of age, Cinder is still the oldest at 2 years old. Trivia * Cinder was the recluse of the original group * Cinder was distinguished by the chip in her ear. * Named by Heather, who told Nathan, "Since I got you these mice, I want a pet named Cinder." * Jasper's main target for being picked on. * Used to be quite active, but that went away after Jasper's death, but has since returned. * Formed a better bond with Tamale after Jasper's death. * Had the most interaction with Ringo. * Once lived in Ringo's former cage. * Lived with the 2nd group of mice. * She still was the recluse of that group. Appearances * I Got Mice (8/30/16) * Rob and Mike Checks Out The Mice (8/31/16) * The Cats Meet The Mice (9/5/16 - 9/8/16) * McDonald's & Halloween Stuff (10/29/16) * Happy 2017!!! (12/31/16 - 1/1/17) * I Found another Rim (Hub Cap) (3/19/17) * Target with Jeff (4/1/17) * Pranking Josue (4/14/17) * Gaming at Raistlin's w/ Ryan (4/17/17) * Beatles Night at The Brewers Game (4/22/17) * The Last Night at Raistlin's House (6/20/17 - 6/21/17) * Jeff Came Back to Town! (7/1/17) * Lake Michigan (7/15/17) * Senior Year Begins (9/1/17) * Adjusting To Senior Year (9/4/17) * Losing Hair & Mike's New Puppy (9/10/17) * A Foggy Day at School (9/13/17) * A New Mouse!! (10/1/17) * Night out in Raistlin's Basement (10/7/17) * A Video on my Cats, Mice & Fish (10/27/17) * A Corn Maze (10/28/17) * A Day with Robert (11/5/17) * My Daily School Life: The Sequel (11/8/17) * 18. What's next? (11/30/17) * My Daily School Life: The Trilogy (12/12/17) * An Activating Time At The Library (12/15/17) * Another Solo Vlog (12/25/17) * Happy 2018!!! (12/31/17 - 1/1/18) * Karaoke w/ Bowling (1/6/18) * Jeff's 20th Birthday Party (1/6/18) * The Return to McDonald's (1/16/18) * Robert Gets His Head Shaved (1/17/18) * The Last Exam Day Celebration (1/18/18) * Horrible Singing in Raistlin's Basement (1/19/18) * A Day With Micheal (1/28/18) * Raistlin's 17th Birthday Party (2/3/18) * Reacting to Older Videos w/ Micheal (2/7/18) * A Nice Day w/ Micheal & Robert (2/13/18) * Trying to Get Robert's Attention (2/22/18) * Micheal Gets His Head Shaved (2/27/18) * I Got Mice (3/1/18) * In Memory of Tamale (3/1/18) * The Cats Meet the Mice (3/2/18) * Place to Place with Raistlin & Ryan (3/3/18) * Moving Cinder Back into the Cage! (3/6/18 - 3/7/18) * Oreo had Babies (3/12/18 - 4/2/18) * In Memory of Cinder (4/13/18) * Separating The Babies (4/14/18 - 4/16/18) (Archived Clip) * Graduation (6/9/18) (Archived Clip) * Place to Place w/ Jeff & Mike (11/10/18 - 11/18/18) (Archived Clip) Category:Pets Category:Deceased